Why I Love You
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: When alone in a house with Nick Gray, Miley Stewart learnt a few things. NILEY ONESHOT. R&R.


**A/N: I'm working on the next chapter of S. S. Rodriguez, but last night, as I was writing it, I got bored of writing it and decided to do a quick oneshot. So I worked on this one this morning, and I didn't have time to post it until now. So here is my oneshot. Not that good, but we'll see. REVIEW!!! And also, the next chapter of S. S. Rodriguez will be out in a few days. Look out for it! Now enjoy my oneshot and remember to review and tell me what you think!**

Why I Love You.

Miley Stewart walked into the house of her boyfriend, Nick Gray. She took down her umbrella from over head and she sat down on the couch beside Nick's brothers, Joe, Kevin and Frankie, and Frankie ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Miley smiled as Nick walked in from the kitchen and looked at Frankie with raised eyebrows, and he sat down in the armchair beside the couch.

"Well, Joe and I are going to take Frank to the movies to go see that movie he's desperate to watch. Have fun in the house, you two ... alone ... don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Joe said and stood up. Nick threw a cushion at him as Joe laughed and ran out to the car.

"Ignore Joe and his childish, childish ways. We'll be back in a few hours. Bye, guys. C'mon, Frankie," Kevin said. He led Frankie out to the car, and Nick turned to Miley with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Miss. Stewart," he said and he moved onto the couch beside her. Miley smiled and giggled, and she looked around the living room.

The living room in the Gray house was a traditional, yet stylish, living room. It had family pictures and baby pictures and school pictures all around the room, and it had the usual fireplace. Yet, all the couches and the coffee table and lamps and television were very modern.

"Thank you, Mr. Gray. So, what do you suggest we do on this rainy and horrid afternoon?" Miley asked, and Nick shrugged and looked at Miley. He took in her beauty and began daydreaming, until she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, and he snapped out of it.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, and Nick shrugged and looked at her again. The one thing he loved most about her looks was her eyes. The blue orbs he got lost in every time he looked at her. He looked at the brown in her hair, and the smile on her face, and he smiled.

"Nothing, Miles," Nick said. Miley looked at him suspiciously, but she snuggled into him anyway, and she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and he kissed her head, and asked, "Miley, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead," she said quietly, and she looked up at him again.

"I'm in truly and deeply in love with you," he whispered softly, and Miley looked up at him and bit her lip. He looked into her eyes as she whispered, "I'm in love with you, too." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nick ... WHY do you love me? Why would ANYBODY love me? I'm an average teenager. There isn't anything special about me in any way whatsoever. And there are so many better girls for you than me," Miley said quietly, and Nick looked down at her and stared at her, and soon, he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I love you because you're beautiful. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you're excited or happy, and the way you twirl your hair around your finger when you're flirting with me. I love you because you're talented. Miles, you have the voice of an angel, and you can dance, and you can play the guitar and the piano. That's talent, baby. I love you because you're caring. You would never put anyone in danger, and if anyone was in danger, you would do anything to try and get them out of it, even if you don't like them or get along with them. I love you because you're friendly. You've got so many friends because you went forward and said 'hi' on the first day of school. If you weren't as friendly or loving as you are, then right now, I wouldn't be sitting here, with you in my arms. I love your laugh. It always makes me smile, even when I want to cry. I love you because you're funny. You can make anyone in a room laugh. I love you because when you walk into a room, the whole room lights up. I love you because you're independent and confident. You can laugh at yourself when you do something embarrassing, and I like that. You don't cling to me every single second of the day. I love that you're your own person. I love that, even if you're about to cry, you put on a smile, because you know I hate to see you cry. I love you because you see me for the person I am, and not the superficial jock everyone wants and expects me to be. I love you because you're smart, and you are guaranteed a good future. I love you because you love me like no one else ever has, and ever will. I love you for so many reasons, and no way in this world could I ever name them all. I love you so much that it hurts not to be with you. I love you so much that when I'm with you, everything and everyone else in this world stops with time, and all I can see is you. You're beautiful, smart, talented, caring, loving, kind, stylish, friendly, cool, independent, confident, funny. I love every single thing about you."

Nick looked down at Miley, and he saw her with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Nick wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb, and he whispered, "Don't cry, baby. You know I hate it. What's wrong?"

"No one has ever said anything as sweet as that to me before in my life ever before, Nick. You are the sweetest guy I could ever have asked for. No other guy would admit to any of that. Thank you," Miley whispered, and she looked deeply into his eyes. Nick stared back into her own eyes, and he saw the twinkle that he loved, and he slowly leaned in.

Miley leaned in too, and soon their lips met. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, and Miley wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick deepened it, and Miley smiled into the kiss and deepened it even more. Nick turned it into making out and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Soon, their tongues were having a fiery battle. Nick pushed her down onto the couch and was laying on top of her. They made out for 5 minutes, until suddenly, they heard a cough from behind the couch and Miley pushed Nick away and jumped up to see Nick's parents.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Gray! Hey, Mr. Gray! How are you guys doing today?" she asked nervously. Mrs. Gray chuckled and walked away, and Mr. Gray winked at Nick and walked over to the armchair Nick had previously been sitting in, and he sat down.

"Dad, I thought you and Mom weren't going to be home for another hour," Nick asked nervously, and he straightened his shirt, which had risen up past his belly button, and Mr. Gray chuckled and looked at Miley, who was straightening out her denim shirt, which had gotten wrinkled.

"We decided to come home from the grocery store early. It was busy. We're going back later. I see you two were busy?" Mr. Gray asked with a slight smile on his face. Miley blushed, and Nick put an arm around her.

"We were just talking," Nick said and smiled.

**A/N: It was bad, I think. But I was bored. If you enjoyed it, then let me know and review!**


End file.
